Día en familia
by BellaVella
Summary: porque para Tino, y para Disney, la familia perfecta no existe, ¿o si?.


Podría decirse que eran sus "preciadas vacaciones"; las cuales, desde hace semanas Berwald les había prometido.  
Cabe destacar que Peter estaba más que emocionado por la noticia, tanto que durante tres días estuvo corriendo por toda la casa gritando algo así como:

--vacaciones familiares, Hanatamago VACACIONES! – decía mientras tomaba al perrito el cual le acompañaba en su escándalo con ladridos, mientras se ponía a bailar colocándose se espaldas mientras se reclinaba hacia el frente y meneaba el trasero.

Eso definitivo había sido muy gracioso; sin embargo, lo que definitivo NO era divertido, era precisamente escuchar a Peter decir lo mismo, cuando en "familia" se incluidos ellos.

Precisamente ellos, por los cuales ahora estaban en la casa de América en una vagoneta tamaño familiar.

-¿ya ven? Mi grandiosa persona les prometió vacaciones, y ahora las tenemos!- gritaba inflando el pecho Dinamarca, mientras sentado en la segunda hilera de asientos, al frente Suecia le dedicaba todo el odio y veneno posible por medio del retrovisor, mientras que Noruega, a su lado, reprimía sus ganas de ahorcarlo.

Espera, ¿para qué reprimirse?

-no puedo creerlo, es Disneylanda!- grito nuevamente Peter, mientras se pegaba al vidrio como ventosa.

Claro, no lo ahorcaba porque había niños presentes.

-estúpido, son las vacaciones de Suecia y su familia, no nuestras- soltó por fin noruega, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara al mas grande.

Por su parte, Tino, quien venia en el asiento del copiloto, solo atino a suspirar cansadamente, estas eran sus mas esperadas vacaciones, solo, con Su-san y su querido hijo.

Hace unas semanas el sueco había dicho que irían a pasar unos días las montañas, pero de alguna forma, llámesele por CHISMOSO, la noticia llego a Den.  
El cual, como Juan por su casa, entro diciendo que estarán honrados de llevárselos (a él, a Noruega e Islandia) a su viaje.

Ni tiempo le dio al sueco de agarrarlo de la camisa y correrlo con una patada, para cuando los tres nórdicos (junto a Peter) ya estaban en la camioneta la cual ya tenía maletas, las cuales raramente ya estaban empacadas con ropa del finlandés y etc.

Sin mas, tuvieron que acomodarse en la vagoneta que Dinamarca había traído, y cuando se disponían a ir a la montaña.

-pero Su!, vamos a ir a Disney!- chillo el segundo mas alto mientras le ponía una diadema con orejas de ratón.

Cabe decir que ese día por todo el mundo de escucho:

-Q'e t' p'asa!-

Y, fue así como terminaron en aquel lugar.  
Muy pocas veces Tino había visto perder el control a su esposo, sin embargo, viéndolo al frente, caminando con un Peter en sus hombros, el cual sostenía con una mano un hotdog, y con la otra unos 8 globos, y con un Dinamarca a su lado, mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo con Noruega, el cual solo lo golpeaba.

Lo comprendió.  
Hasta él mismo hubiera perdido el control.  
A pesar de no querer la cosa, se tuvieron que quedar, ya que Peter se entristecería si se iban, recién haber llegado.

Primero fueron a las atracciones fuertes, montañas rusas (a las cuales Peter no se pudo subir alegando el encargado; que estaba muy "chaparro"). Dinamarca se divirtió como enano.

Que irónico.

Fueron a otras atracciones, Islandia se había pintado la cara como ratón, ganándose un "te vez bien" por parte del Noruego y Finlandia.

Dinamarca hizo lo mismo.  
-'di'ot'- le dijo Berwald, los demás, asintieron.

Y así pasó el día, fueron a ver el desfile, fueron a más atracciones, etc.

En la casa del terror Berwald casi se muere, pero del gusto, ya que tenia a Tino casi colgado de su cuello, gritando y temblando como gelatina.  
Mientras este le podía abrazar sin escrúpulo alguno.  
Claro, se regocijo mas al ver como Dinamarca lloraba y gritaba algo así como "mami", para después decir que no se había asustado.

El niño se había tomado (Tino le obligo a tomarse fotos con la cenicienta y con blanca nieves) muchas fotos.

Cuando apareció la botarga de ratón, Islandia y noruega corrieron tras él, para írseles encima, y "abrazarle".

-por tu maldita culpa estamos aquí!, perro!- Noruega le daba patadas  
- es un ratón- una llave fue la que le hizo Islandia.

Al instante estaban huyendo de los de seguridad, bajo una sombría vista por parte de sus acompañantes.

-eso lo esperaría de ti, no de ellos- dijo Tino.

-yo también- respondió Dinamarca- tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer?-

Así el cuarteto se aparto hacia un área verde dentro del parque.  
Le recordaba a casa, ya que parecía un bosque, con mucha sombra, muy fresco y muy lindo.  
Tino llevaba consigo la canasta donde guardaban la comida, y al ver un lugarcito cerca del pequeño lago decidió establecerse ahí.  
Berwald, puso el mantel sobre el suelo, para que Tino se acomodara.

-Su-san, porque no va a jugar con ellos, yo me encargare de la comida.- le dijo, preparando el pan y los aderezos.  
-qu'er' 'st'r c'n m' 'sp'os'- dijo, mientras que las mejillas del más pequeño se teñían de un simpático sonrosado.  
-pero….Peter se va aquedar…con él- Finlandia había posado su vista un poco avergonzada a donde su hijo, el cual jugaba y reía junto con un Dinamarca el cual lo cargaba y hacia cosquillas.

Solo le falto el revólver a Suecia para que el cuadro estuviera completo.  
Con los lentes opacados, un aura maligna y con los orificios de la nariz dilatados, se levanto tronándose los dedos, mientras corría a Dinamarca y de una sola envestida lo sacaba volando.

-bien hecho papá!- grito Peter mientras también envestía al recién llegado.

Estaban jugando a "a ver quien tira primero a quien".  
Suecia se lo tomo muy enserio.  
Habían pasado unos minutos, y Tino ya tenia todo listo, asi que fue a donde los otros tres para llamarles.

Antes de llegar a medio camino, se topo con una carreta donde vendían recuerdos.  
Pronto el rubio recordó a su perrito, el cual se deprimió por no poder estar ahí.  
Pronto, se acerco a la carreta, para ver su encontraba algo para Hanatamago, y curioso, se asomo.  
Había tazas, llaveros, peluches, camisetas, estampas, hasta podría jurar que esa de ahí era una placa para carro.  
Sin embargo, lo que le llamo la atención, fue una postal.  
Como dibujo tenía una familia.  
Y qué familia:  
"la tierna madre, servía con amor la comida recién preparada, mientras llamaba al que parecía ser su marido, el cual, venia un tanto lejos, caminando tranquilo y sonriente con la correa de un perrito blanco en la mano, mientras un paso más atrás, un joven venia alegre cargando a un niño sobre sus hombros. Todo teniendo en tercer plano un perfecto día azul de primavera."

Tino dejo la postal de donde la había tomado, y con una mirada escéptica se dijo a si mismo  
-esas familias no existen- el vendedor y una señora que estaban cerca le esucharon, mientras que otra señora le toco el hombro-

-oiga, creo que le llaman-  
Tino, la primer señora y le vendedor giraron a donde la segunda señalo.

-mamá!, mira lo que le llevo a Hanatamago-

Berwald venia caminando con un peluche de "Pluto", el cual Petes le había comprado a su mascota. (¿para que un perro quiere otro perro?, se preguntaba el sueco, a lo que su hijo le contesto: para sacarlo de paseo).

Mientras que por detrás, venia un Peter muy contento alegando con Dinamarca, el cual, después de que el niño argumentaba que a estas horas aun estarías persiguiendo a Noruega e Islandia , lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo cargo, mientras lo colocaba sobre sus hombros.

-no, de seguro ya los metieron a la cárcel-

Una sonora carcajada por parte de Sealand no se hizo esperar, mientras Dinamarca reía de igual manera.

-y' 's h'ra d' cen'r?- le dijo el sueco al rubio, al momento de agacharse y besar su cabeza.  
- si, ya iba a llamarlos.-  
Sonrosado por esa muestra de afecto. El finlandés tomo uno de los platos de la carreta y apresurado lo pago, mientras que con el objeto cubría su acentuado sonrojo.

Y así, los cuatro se alejaron del lugar, camino a una rica cena que Tino había preparado con mucho amor.

Las señoras y el vendedor les miraron alejarse.

Mientras que el viendo primaveral hacia mover los arboles y las flores.  
Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que:  
-tenía razón, las familias así no existen- dijo una de las señoras.

-si- sentenciaron los otros dos. Para después seguir su camino como si nada.

Sin duda, fue el mejor dia de vacaciones, algo que Berwaldy Tino de verdad necesitaban.  
Ya al anochecer, disfrutaron los hermosos fuegos artificiales, hasta que Peter cayo rendido y se quedo dormido a los hombros de Suecia. El cual tomo como señal, que era hora de retirarse.

Y así. En la primer fila de asientos, Berwald observaba por el retrovisor, como Peter se detenía en el hombro de Dinamarca, el cual también estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿no s' n's 'lv'd' 'lg'?- pregunto Suecia girando la vista a donde su esposa; pero antes de siquiera repetir la pregunta, se quedo enternecido por l que vio.  
Abrazado del peluche, Tino estaba completamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto, dejando así ver una expresión cálida y descansada, mientras en sus labios, estaba dibujada una muy tierna sonrisa.  
-sea lo que sea, mañana lo arreglamos.- dijo entre sueño Finlandia. Para abrir pesadamente un ojito, y dedicarle una sonrisa mas amplia al sueco.  
El cual, se inclino un poco, para dar un rápido beso.  
-'st' b'en-  
Sin más.

En la vagoneta. La "familia" se puso en marcha, llevándose consigo ese gran recuerdo. Del gran día que disfrutaron n juntos.  
Juntos, como una buena familia.

En un pequeño cuarto, dentro de las instalaciones, un hastiado Islandia se mareaba mirando como el policía se mecía en la silla una y otra vez mientras comía donas glaseadas, con excesivas chispas de colores,; lo que le hacía marearse mas.

-oye, Noruega, creo que se hayan …-  
-si te atreves a decirlo, te golpeare, Islandia-

Ambos nórdicos, se habían quedado en la cárcel del parque, según. Por agresión.  
Pero, ¿Cuál agresión?, solo le habían dado, a su manera, las "gracias" a esa botarga de que el idiota de Dinamarca los hubiera arrastrado hacia allí.  
Y asi, con unas sonrojadas mejillas al estimo MOE un noruega con una CASI, sonrisa de felicidas, se abrazo de la cabeza de botarga de la cual se había apropiado.  
Sin embargo, las mejillas MOE no le duraron mucho, ya que con tanta "comida", y con el olor a azúcar polinisaturada, quemada, procesada, etc. , de las donas, las mejillas de Islandia se tornaron pero de un verde no muy Moe y mucho menos saludable.

-oye tu!, no vomites dentro de la cabeza de Mickey!- le grito el policía desde afuera, mientras regañaba al nórdico. El cual le arrebato la botarga el noruego, y le "regresaba" el favor a los americanos.

Todo eso, había ocurrido en solo un día.

Día, el cual para Suecia y Finlandia, fue el mejor.

El mejor, día en familia.

fin.


End file.
